customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: Try It, You'll Like It 2000 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E158:B188:9B8D:DB0B:CAC5-20181201225819
THE EXPERIENCE 5 LAPS $349 * * Simulator Session * * Race Helmet & Suit * * 1-on-1 Coaching * * Roundtrip Transportation * * Espresso Bar * * All Inclusive [http://bookeo.com/dreamracing?type=213MKARKL13E0ECD973E&option_TYPE_OF_SERVICE=WUKPXEWN BOOK NOW] More Details See the car The Cayman GT was created to open your eyes. A thoroughbred racing machine. A force of nature, too extreme for the street, but absolutely perfect for the race track. Porsche Cayman GT *Combo Packages *The Experiences *Available Dates *FAQ The 2017 Audi R8 V10 Plus From the first look at the new R8 with its edgier style, LED headlights, trapezoidal front grill, and dived door blade. One would simply think that the V10 plus was just a face lifted version of its former self. However sitting inside the cockpit and pressing the start button and hearing its 610hp V-10 roar to life, you rapidly discover this R8 isn’t all about looks. With the advancement of racing and computer technology designers are able to take the new R8 places once only previously thought about in their dreams. To select drivers modes, the driver simply selects his mode from the steering wheel. This brings up a massive selection of sub options including the sound of the exhaust. Audi sticking with its normally aspirated Huracán V10 engine, has produced a Supercar that loves to rev, although it’s no dog when it comes to acceleration. With its electronically modified 7 speed dual clutch transmission and upgraded electronically controlled clutch to divert torque to the front axle, the V10 plus produces grip that is right at home on our track. 5 Laps Experience $299 [http://bookeo.com/dreamracing?type=213MKARKL13E0ECD973E&option_TYPE_OF_SERVICE=UUTYUYWN BOOK NOW] 7 Laps Experience $399 [http://bookeo.com/dreamracing?type=213MKARKL13E0ECD973E&option_TYPE_OF_SERVICE=JTRRRLEW BOOK NOW] 10 Laps Experience $549 [http://bookeo.com/dreamracing?type=213MKARKL13E0ECD973E&option_TYPE_OF_SERVICE=MYCMCLXM BOOK NOW] CAR SPECS *5.2-liter FSI 90º V10 Engine *Max Power – 610 HP (619 CV) @ 8250 rpm *Maximum torque – 413 lbs/ft (560 Nm) @ 6500 rpm *Top Speed: > 205 mph *Acceleration: 0-60mph = 3.2s *S-Tronic 7 speed Automatic transmission *All wheel drive *Pirelli P Zero tires DESCRIPTION OF EXPERIENCE *5, 7 or 10 lap driving session in the new Audi R8 V10 Plus *3D simulator session (approx. 12 min) *Use of racing helmet *Training session *Access to Dream Racing™ Lounge + 1 companion *Merit Certificate of The Experience *To see how our laps are counted click here STEP 1 - Registration When you arrive at Dream Racing, one of our hostesses will greet you and assist you in the registration process in our lounge. At this time you’ll be asked to show a valid driver license. STEP 2 - Training Session After registration it’s time for an educational training session. One of our instructors will give you a quick lesson on the mechanics of the Audi R8 you are about to drive; explaining how to properly handle the car using correct driving technique around our track, as well as going through all the safety procedures. STEP 3 - 3D Simulator Session The next part of your training will take place in our 3D simulators. Here you will train on an exact laser scanned replica of our track, you will get comfortable with the controls of the car, the turns of the track and the commands of the instructor. The Simulators are an invaluable tool that helps you progress in your racing experience so your time out on track is more exciting. STEP 4 - Driving Experience Finally, the moment you’ve been waiting for: get behind the wheel of the Audi R8 V10, strap in and start your engine! You’re in control, it’s time to hit the track for some exhilarating laps around the Las Vegas Motor Speedway infield road course. STEP 5 - Cool off in our Lounge After the adrenaline subsides, relax and unwind in our Dream Racing Lounge. If you purchased the onboard video prior to your driving experience you’ll be able to view it at this time in the lounge. 5 Laps Experience $299 [http://bookeo.com/dreamracing?type=213MKARKL13E0ECD973E&option_TYPE_OF_SERVICE=UUTYUYWN BOOK NOW] 7 Laps Experience $399 [http://bookeo.com/dreamracing?type=213MKARKL13E0ECD973E&option_TYPE_OF_SERVICE=JTRRRLEW BOOK NOW] 10 Laps Experience $549 [http://bookeo.com/dreamracing?type=213MKARKL13E0ECD973E&option_TYPE_OF_SERVICE=MYCMCLXM BOOK NOW] Carousel START REVOLUTION SLIDER 5.4.7.4 auto mode *SLIDE *MAIN IMAGE Runtime Modification - Img tag is Still Available for SEO Goals in Source - LAYERS *SLIDE *MAIN IMAGE Runtime Modification - Img tag is Still Available for SEO Goals in Source - LAYERS *SLIDE *MAIN IMAGE Runtime Modification - Img tag is Still Available for SEO Goals in Source - LAYERS *SLIDE *MAIN IMAGE Runtime Modification - Img tag is Still Available for SEO Goals in Source - LAYERS END REVOLUTION SLIDER *Combo Packages *The Experiences *Available Dates *FAQ * * * * *current promotion * */#wrap *HOME *ABOUT *PRESS *FAQ *GALLERY *DIRECTIONS *CONTACT *THE EXPERIENCES *THE RACE CARS *THE TRACK *THE SIMULATORS *THE FACILITIES *CORPORATE AND GROUP EVENTS *BATTLE DRIFT *TESTIMONIALS *PRIVACY POLICY *SALE POLICY *TERMS & CONDITIONS *WAIVER *GIFT CERTIFICATES * * * (702) 605-3000 Las Vegas Motor Speedway 7000 Las Vegas Blvd. N. Las Vegas, Nevada 89115 For Media and Press inquiries, please email us at: media@dreamracing.com * * * * * ALL LOGOS AND TRADEMARKS ARE THE PROPERTY OF THE RESPECTIVE TRADEMARK OWNERS. USE OF THIRD-PARTY TRADEMARKS SHALL NOT BE CONSTRUED AS AFFILIATION, ENDORSEMENT OR JOINT VENTURE. ® AND ™ DENOTE REGISTERED TRADEMARKS IN THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. COPYRIGHT © 2001 – DREAM RACING , ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. 13